User talk:Nyan's (Mostly Habbey based) Fan fic!
It was a Blizardy Friday at Monster High, Everybody was bundled up in bulky coats and even bulkier gloves. That was everyone except for one girl, and thats exactly who Heath was looking for.Heath was'nt usually early to class but today he just could'nt wait.The fact was, he did'nt even notice he was early until he got to school.Being early ,he was now among the most studious spirts at Monster High, most of them studying.But not for long, he was quickly interupted by the usual overflow of students coming through the small doors. When everyone was seated he looked for a sign of her. Her sparkling skin, or flowing hair,one of the snowflakes that swirrled around her. He found her just as she was about to sit down. Heath quickly climbed up the steps to the raiser like desks until he got to the 4th row. The went to the left and sat next to her. " Heey Abbey." he said "Oh," Abbey said , she looked suprised."Did not see you there. Hello Heath." Heath noticed that Abbey looked incredibly stunning today, she was wearing a purple shirt with one off the shoulder sleve and a strap sleve. She had jeans on and shoes ,that he figured, were made of ice.It was all tied together with a hat. "I like your outfit." Heath commented " Thank you, It is something threw together." Mr.Rotter walked into the classroom. Heath liked Mr. Rotter, he was the type of teacher that understood monsters. " Hello class," Mr. Rotter boomed " Today we are going to do a very easy lesson, do you remember doing equasions with variables?" Heath was pretty good at equasions he figured it would be a breeze. Mr.Rotter went over a Breif recap and then passed out homework. " When you are done with your homework, you may talk quietly to neighbors if they are also done."By the time 2 minutes went by Heath had 5 problems done and he knew Abbey was twice as fast. By soon he was done . He turned to look at Abbey, her and Lagoona were giggling. Suddenly Heath's cheeks got red, he was blushing. He thought they might be talking about him. BRRRRRING the school bell rang. It was time for the next class. Heath went down the stairs. Mr.Rotter was collecting papers. Heath was one of the last students out. " Mr. Burns," Mr.Rotter called "yes?"Heath was a little scared, What had he done this time? " You are doing better with you grades, keep up the good work." "Oh, Thanks," Heath was relived. " Oh, and by the way, She is a pretty one." Heath was caught off gaurd, how could he tell that he was flirting with Abbey?! Heath went to his locker, wich was not far from Abbey's. When he had gotten his books he went over to her " Do you need help carrying your books?" Heath asked trying to be smooth. " I think can handle it."Abbey replied "Thanks, thogh" And with that Abbey headed off to Freacanomics. Abbey walked into the classroom. She saw Clawdeen and went to sit by her. When the teacher walked in she announced " Hello Class! Today we are going to be working on a project! You and a partner will be coming up with a business, you will pick something to sell,cauculate the cost, pick a price , and cauculate your profit. Then we will see the most successful business. Now you may partner up. "Hey Abbey, Wanna be my partner?!" "Shure, sound like fun." Abbey could tell that Clawdeen was excited about the project. " so, what we gonna sell? " Well,....It should totally be someting freaky fab. ....Ohh! How bout we sell Fab Faux Fur Jackets! They would be Purfect because we both would look so Clawsome in them!" " Oh, that is great idea!" " And I know the prices and every thing!" BBBBBRRRING " alright class you are dismissed, The proiect is due on Tuesday,Have a good weekend.! Heath had just gotten back from P.D. he was heading to Mad Sience. When he got there almost all the seats were taken , so he took a seat next to Torlei. "All righty class, Today we are goin' to partner up, and work on an egg drop project!" Mr.Hack practicly yelled." Now go on and partner up!" Heath looked around the room Meowldy and Purrsepone paired up and so did almost everyone else " Hey,Hothead," Heath heard a voice behind him, it was Torlei "wanna be my partner?" "shure." Heath said a little blankly, Torlei was known for her pranks, and wasn't excactly his first choice but at least he had a partner. "you used to play with army monsters when you were little?""Yeah, Why?" " if you still have some, we can use the parachute that comes with them!" " Hey, that's not a bad Idea!" " Were gonna Ace this. We'll use styrofoam to put the egg in so it won't break." "And Maybe over it too, so it wont fall out." Torlei seemed excited about the project,and Heath had no doubt that,like she said,they would ace the project. She was usually pretty mean but,even though she called him hothead (wich is the truth, he lit up like a firework when he got excited), Torlei seemed to be being nice today, Heath felt sort of bad that everyone looked at her as the bad guy, she had helped Monster High once or twice. Heath thought that maybe people needed to get to know her better. BBBRRRRINNNG It was time for lunch and Heath was starving. "alright class! Go on now!" Heath walked down the stairs and noticed that Torlei looked great today, She had a red tank top, dark jeans, and a black scarf and boots. On his way out Heath passed Toreli "Hey Puss," Torlei turned her head to look at Heath. "Nice Boots!" Torlei looked down, she noticed she was wearing her black boots today, ah, she thought boys will be boys. When Heath walked into the creepeteria he got a text Perfect! Heath thought, This will be the perfect chance to ask Abbey out! He read the text again'' Wait, why is she excluding the werecats like that?'' Heath had a problem with this so he went to find Cleo. When he found her she was at her usual table, putting on makeup. "Hey Cleo," Cleo looked up and stopped applying her makeup ,she put down her brush, "Hello Heath, What are you doing here?" Cleo said "I got your text." " Great! are You coming?" " Why did you exclude the werecats like that?" Cleo looked at Heath like he was crazy " Heath are you kidding?! You know what they've done to us , you were there for over half of it!" " Well It's still not cool Cleo!" " Heath if you really care that much then just dont go! It's as easy as that, besides, I don't need my house burning down anyway. Why do you care though, what do you have a crush on her or something?!" "NO!" Heath said very defensively. It would be bad enough if people found out he liked Abbey, but if they thought he liked Torlei! " Fine I wont go then!" " Fine! Whatever!" Heath Stormed over to the werecats table. " Hey Torlei." "Oh hi Heath." Torlei was'nt expecting to see Heath here.Well over here at least. "Look im sorry about the text." Heath said apologizing for Cleos behavior. " Oh, it's fine it's not your fault, besides like I would really even want to go to her stupid party.And if I did ''wan't to I could just sneak in." " Yeah well , Im not going , it's not fair." "You can go if you want. But if you are'nt, if you wan't you can come and fang with us down at the die-ner." Heath was thinking , if he did would it look like he was spending too much time with them? " you can bring a friend if you want." Torlei added . Heath was relived. " Shure , that sounds like fun." This might be the perfect chance to ask Abbey. But she would proably want to go to the party, maybe one of the Mansters would go with him. " Cool , see you then!." Heath walked over to his friends at their table. "So Heaths going to the Die-ner with us hmmm?" Meowldy said with a suspicious tone "yeah, so..." Torlei said Purrsepone just giggled "So it's like a date?" " NO! It is nothing like a date! were just lab partners!"Torlei protested . "Today. But what about tomorrow?" Purrsepone inquired now Meowlody was the one giggling. " Shut up you guys!" Torlei said giggling. she pulled a spray bottle out of her book bag " Dont make me spray you!" " OH NO PLLLLEEEEEASE DONT! OH THE HORROR!" Meowlody said in mock horror. " You asked for it!" Torlei exclaimed laughing. she sprayed the twins until theyre hair was soaked.Even though they were wet they were laghing hystericly and having the best time with theyre friend Torlei. They hung out like this all the time and they would'nt give up theyre friend for anything, and Torlei felt the same. " c'mon ghouls, I'm Hungry. Whos up for fish sticks?" They went to the creepateria line, by now they were the only ones in it. when they got to the chash register Torlei said "I'll Pay." and handed the casheir the money. they went back to their table. "But it is sorta like a date." Purrsepone said. " don't make me do it ''again." "Hey guys " Heath said when he finally got to the table. "Hey bro! whus up?" Clawd wolf replied. Clawd was the BMOC at Monster high and almost all the single ladies had a crush on him.Unfortenatly for them, he had a ghoulfriend,and it had been proven to be true love. " Do any of you want to go to the Die-ner with me and.........some .........friends tonight?" Heath had trouble finding the right words to say, If he told them Torlei was coming they might think he was crazy and not go, even if they didn't have plans. "sorry, Laggona and me are going to Cleos party." Gil said. "You're not coming?" Duce asked Heath. " Well , no. I don't think Cleo wants me there anyway." Heath awnsered. He didn't figure he was going to have much luck here, almost everyones Ghoulfriends were GFFs with Cleo.Heath figured they would all want to fang out with their boyfriends. When Heath got home he still did'nt have anyone to go to the Die-ner with. He decided to take a risk. He took out his phone and dialed up Abbey. "Hello?" Abbey asked " Hey Babe," Heath said forgetting how serious Abbey was. "Oh, it's you. Abbey said, she could tell it was Heath. No one else would call her babe."You forget name,again?" "Oh! umm... sorry about that. Look Abbey,I was wondering if a Cool Ghoul like you would want to go to the Die-ner with me and some of my friends tonight?" Heath said, he hoped it would'nt backfire.Whenever he siad something that he knew would charm any ghoul,Abbey was just, well , not impressed. He'd made this mistake many times and had given himself so many mental fist pumps, he was starting to get a headache. "Hmm," Abbey thught about it, then finally said " Who we going with?" Heath became alittle nervous ."Well, Umm, Torlei and her friends." Heath said finally. "You mean , mean girl with sandpaper tounge?" Abbey said with a mix of suspicion and confusion. "Well, I know she seems that way but, if you get to know her ,she's pretty nice.You know what that's like." Heath explained. "Yes, have been through this." Abbey said a little sadly."Alright, will go." Sweet Heath thought. "What time we leave?" Abbey asked. "Around 6:00,'' I'll'' pick you ''up." "Alright Heath, See you then." "See Ya Hot Stuff." Heath said ."''Bye Heath."''Abbey said and then hung up. ''Okay Heath thought MAYBE I overdid it but Hey! I Got a date with ABBEY! ''He looked at the clock, It was 4:30. 1 hour and 30 minutes til he got to see The Ghoul Of His Dreams! He Dicided to pick out something Casual but handsome. He really wanted to impress Abbey, and this was his best shot . "Hey,Miss Bloodgood?" Abbey said. She was standing in the doorway of HMB's Office at her house. "Oh, hello Abbey." Headmistress Bloodgood said She was grading some papers and looking over GPAs "It Okay if I go out tonight?" Abbey asked. She figured it would be okay with HMB. It was a weekend so Headmistress Bloodgood would proably go easy on her. "Shure, Abbey. What time will you be leaving?" "6:00, Heath's picking me up." Headmistress Bloodgood looked up from her papers. "Heath? Heath Burns?" "Yes, Me and him are meeting Torlei and The Twins at the Die-ner." Abbey said. Headmistress Bloodgood was Supposed to take care of Abbey. Heath, Torlei, The Twins? She didn't want Abbey to be Fanging out with the wrong crowd, but, she trusted her. "Alright," Headmistress said a little hesitenly " but be careful, dont get in to any car wrecks or anything." " I won't, Thank you Miss Bloodgood!" Abbey said Happily. She went to her room to pick out an outfit. It was 4:45, But it would'nt take her long to throw something together.She picked a comfortable outfit, with her own fashion touches.Soon she was ready to go. Heath pulled up in HMB's driveway.He was a little nerveous, he felt like he was in trouble or something.But he decided to try and be a Gentlemonster, so he went and rang the doorbell. Headmistress Bloodgood Awnsered " Hello!" She said while opening the door, when it was open all the way Heath smiled nervously.He had a bouqet of flowers in his hands."Oh, I see your here for Abbey." Headmistress said less excitedly "She'll be down in a moment" Heath and Headmistress Bloodgood were only standing there for a couple minutes but to him it felt like forever. Not only was the Headmistress Abbeys somewhat adoptive mom, but she was also His principal. Heath was getting a bad feeling about a guy like him dating the pricipals 'Daughter'.But Finally the Snowy Beauty came down the stairs, she was stunning and elegant. Heaths regrets were melting like snowflakes. "Hey , Heath!" Abbey said. HMB stepped out of Abbey's way. " Hey Abbey" Heath said Starstruck. "Umm....I brought you flowers!" " Thank you,Heath." Abbey said taking the flowers. "Well, we better get going." Heath said Leading Abbey to the car. " Don't be home too late!" Headmistress Bloodgood said. "We wont." Abbey said she closed the car door and they were off. "Hey, here comes the Ice Queen!" Meowlody said. Her Torlei and Purrsepone were at the Die-ner waiting for Haeth Burns to arrive with his mystery friend. "Wonder why shes here?." Heath walked in behind Abbey and caught up to her. "oh" Meowody said dissapointedly " He Brought a ''Girl." "Guess it isn't so much like a date." Purrsepone said, she seemed just as upset as her sister ."See, I told ''you!" Torlei said to the girls. Abbey and Heath sat down at the Werecats booth. " Hey Heath, Glad you made it!" Torlei greeted Heath."I see you brought your friend." M&P's Ears were down, they were clearly dissapointed. "Hey!, Thanks for inviting us!" Heath said "Hi." Abbey said to the were cats. " Hello." They sid in unison. "Heath Tells me you guys are...Nice." "Um..." Torlei did'nt really know how to repond. "So Guys!" Heath said trying to save them both from an akward moment. " Let's order!" Heath Was scared this whole thing would go waaaaay Downhill. " Hey Frankie Fiiiiine!" Holt yelled, he was DJing at Cleos Party.It was a fun way for him to earn a few extra bucks.It was almost impossible to hear over all the music, so his loud nature came in handy. "Oh, hey Holt." Frankie said nervously. She was looking around the room, almost everyone was at the party and right now Opperetta was not too happy with her. "Stupid Clair." Frankie said. "I Kooow baby! how could she like that Jackson boy and not meeeeeee!?!!" "Not helping ,Holt!" Opperetta was a musical talent and her and a certain ''loud someone had a history.Right now that someone ''was being REALLY annoing. " I can't belive claire just came up and KISSED my BOYFRIEND." "Ex-boyfriend, darlin'" Opperetta took Frankie by suprise. "Ah!" Frankie screamed. she turned around. " Oh umm hi Operetta! How are you?" She asked trying to change the subject. "But still, on-and-off ex-boyfriend was implied." Frankies attempt hadn't worked. "Heeeey Oooopperettaaaa!" "Hi Holt." Opperetta replied clearly not paying attention. "Hey any of you seen my cousin?" Holt asked the girls "acctualy no." Frankie said. Heath was a manster that would never miss a chance to pick up some ladies. "Thinking about it, I haven't seen Abbey here etheir." ''wait Frainkie thought Abbey, Heath, oh great what did he do this time? Frankie knew that Heath had been trying to get the ghoul on a date.She was actually scared for her. She knew Heath, if he did any thing to her he would toatally get it.But if Clawdeen found out well then, THEN, he would be sleeping with one eye open. "Im gonna call her Frankie said she dialed her number. RNNNNG RRRRRNNNNG RRRRRNNNG "Oh,I better take this." Abbey said. She got up from the booth and picked up the phone "Hey, Abbey!" "Oh, Hey Frankie." Abbey heard loud noise in the background , she knew Frankie was at Cleos. " Where are you?" Frankie asked. "I'm at the Die-ner." "Who with?" Well im here with Heath" "I knew it!" Frankie whispered. "But Heath's here with Torlei and the werecats." "What! Torlei!?" "Yes..." "How'd he drag you into that one?!" "He just asked." "Well, I was just making shure you where ok." "yes I'm fine." Well, alright um I guess I'll go now." "alright." "bye Abbey!" "bye!" "She's at the Die-ner, With Heath." "awwwww! Maaaan! I knew he was a laaaadies man!" "Who did'nt? He better treat her well." " So Holt,....." Opperetta said smiling. "Opperetta! You know he's MY boyfriend!" "I never said he ain't! I just said hi!" "Umm hmm. You better of." "Laaaaidayyyys! You Dont need to fight over the HOOOLTSTTAA!" 'Thechnicly we ain't." "technicly even if we were he's still Mine!." "ooh! Tor! look They've got Shakes!" Meowlody exclaimed "Shakes?!" Purrsepone asked. They looked at the menu together. "Lets Get a Shreechza." Torlei suggested. "Shure." Heath said " You like Screechza?" "Yes." Abbey replied . He Thought things might turn out for the better. " I Like outfit.s." Abbey said to Torlei and the Twins.They were wearing the same thing as they had on at school. "Thanks! Yours is cool too. "Yeah you look so pretty in purple!. "Tor looks pretty in purple too!. "you Should come shopping with us!" "Totally! You sooo should!" Meowlody and Purrsepone took turns complementing Abbey. "That would be so Purrrrfect." Torlei added. "Maybe sometime soon." Abbey said. "that sounds fun!". "look, I know Yalls Datin' and i'm not messin' with that." "Hey Frankie! Look me and Clawd have matching outfits! Isn't that totes adorbes?!" "She made me wear pink."Clawd said. "Oh, but Clawdy you look sooo cute in it!" Draculaura replied. "Ula! Guess where Abbey is!" "What? Where?!" "She's at the Die-ner with Heath" "Heath !why would she be there with Heath!" Draculaura asked with suprise ." I don't know. But guess who else shes there with?" "who now?" " Torlei and the Twins!" "Has she gone Cray Cray?" "I don't know." Frankie said. "Wait until Deeny finds out." Clawd interupeted " You Guys talking bout me?" Clawdeen asked. "Guess Where Abbey is?!" Draculaura asked excitedly. Before Clawdeen could even awnser she exclaimed "She's at the Die-ner with Heath! Heath! And Torlei, and The Twins!" "GRRRR!''That boy is so-! Wait, Did you say Torlei? And The Twins?!" Clawdeen growled."Why?" "we Don't know." "I called her," Frankie said. "she said she was fine." "Why In the world would he fang out with them?" "Relax Ghouls! C'mon! Lets just enjoy the party! You can question her on Monday." Clawd said laughing he really did not understand Ghouls. It was about 8:00 when the Monsters were done at the Die-ner. "That was soo fun!" Torlei said " We should hang out more!" Heath Thought the date went pretty well. "Yes, this would be cool." Abbey said in agreement, she wasnt expecting it ,but she had a great time. "It's getting pretty late, I should proably take you home." Heath said, he wanted to make a good impression on the Headmistress. "I had a great time! See you guys at school!" "see you Abbey! See ya Heath!" the werecats said bye and were on their way. Heath pulled back into Headmistress Bloodgood's driveway, this time, not so nerveous. He gave Abbey her flowers wich she had froze to keep them in bloom until she got home to put them in water. "Thanks Heath, for inviting me! It was really fun." "No Problem Abbey, I had a great time too." "Well Thanks anyway, See you at school!" "see you Abbey!" The next morning When Abbey woke up it was 9:00 am. She didn't usually sleep in but she was glad she did beacuse last night , she was tierd. She went to the kitchen and got out the pancake mix.She mixed it with the needed ingredients and turned on the stove. She buttered the pan to make shure that the mix did not stick to it. Abbey poured in the pancake mix and let the batter fry. When it was halfway done she flipped the pancake and let the other side cook. Finally, she had made herself a perfect pancake. She quickly got out her special supply of yak cheese. It had a Ghost-it note on it that read: Abbey, I am off at the Maul to buy some new Boots and saddles for Nightmare. I will be back soon. Headmistress Bloodgood. The Headmistress knew that Abbey liked to have pancakes,her favorite food, on Saturday mornings. It was the perfect place to put a note so Abbey would see it. She took the lid of of the container off of the bucket, got a butter knife and smeared it across her pancakes. She didn't need syrup or anything, this reminded her of home, and it was the best thing she could think of. She took her food into her bedroom and turned on the t.v. the snow boarding channel was on and one of her favorite snowboarders was losing,badly. "What you doing?!" Abbey yelled at the t.v. " Baby yak snow board better than you! Get Head in Game!" The snowboarder finaly got ahead of the competition. "Much Better." Abbey said with her mouth ful of pancakes. It sounded more like a series of grumbling. When Abbey finally got done she went out into the kitchen and put her plate in the dishwasher. She went back to her room and picked out an outfit. Abbey went outside to the stables,she picked up a bail of hay with ease and put it in Nightmares stable. She went over to Shiver's stable and woke her up. " Shiver?" Abbey said softly and kindly."Is time for the waking up" Shiver opened her lashy eyes slowly. "There you are!" Abbey said happily. " Did you have good night?" Shiver sat up. " Is time for the eating." Abbey said pointing to the food bowl in the corner of Shivers stall. Shiver got up and ate her food. "Good Girl." Abbey said Kissing shiver on the forehead. ''ding! She got a text. "Abbey must be going." She said, Shiver grunted in protest. "Am Sorry, I Love you!" Abbey said giving Shiver a hug. She stood up and Texted Clawdeen back She left the Headmistress a note that read: Going to Clawdeens to work on Proiect Abbey She decided to walk to Clawdeen's house, she just lived down the street from The Headmistress. When she got there,she walked towards the door trying not to step in any of the werewolf-duggen holes. Abbey rang the doorbell, She could hear the sisters fighting inside. " I'll Get it!" Howleen yelled 'No, I will!" Clawdeen replied, soon it was a loud series of yelling that she almost couldn't understand. Finally the door opened. It was Clawd, the sisters sounded louder than ever now. " Hey Abbey, Clawd said. 'Sorry about them they an be awfully loud sometimes." "Hey, Abbey!" Clawdeen said rushing to the door " let's go to the backyard," She wispered " That way my sister wont annoy us." " I heard that!" Howleen yelled. "You were supposed to!" Clawdeen yelled back. "Come on lets go." Clawdeen took Abbey to the back yard and they sat down at the patio table. "So like I was saying on Friday" Clawdeeen started "I know the prices and everything, so this 'll be a breeze! just let me go get my sewing machine so we can make a prototype." Clawdeen said standing up. "Wait right here." She said and walked inside. "Hey Abbey!" Howleen said in her perky 14 year old voice. " Can you belive my sister?!" She continued " She thinks she has control over me!" Abbey could'nt help but giggling she did not know how Clawd could put up with them fighting all the time. " Howleen!" Clawdeen yelled "Come on! Seriously, we are trying to work!" Howleen walked away hesitantly. Clawdeen was carrying a sewing machine and material. "Sorry about her " She said "Man, she can be sooooo anyoying sometimes. But she's my sister, whatcha gonna do? Anyway, lets get started!" Abbey got out a pencil and paper and started to add up the numbers Clawdeen had couculated. "Ummm......Abbey....." Clawdeen said. "Yes?" Abbey asked. " You know you could just get out a couculater and do that, right?" "I Know this." Abbey replied, still adding up the numbers. "Well, Alright. So um, whats the toatal? "$3.56 to make each jacket." "Great!" Clawdeen said excitedly. They knew they were going to blow the snow off this project. After Abbey was done at Clawdeen's house she continued with her usual Saturday ritual. She was a little late for the show but, at least she got her project done! Abbey rushed inside the school and down the stairs to the catacombs. She had pretty much memorized the place by now. She opened Cupid's door and quietly hung her coat on the coat rack. ".............You see shes like, the coolest ghoul in School, but, her response towards me is usually, well,.....icy." a voice that sounded just like Heath's blared through the speakers. Abbey walked closer to the air system her mouth wide open in disbelief. Cupid cupped her hand over Abbeys mouth. "You shuld Tell her how you feel! Just tell her , kay?" Cupid said holding back a squeal. "Well we are going to take a commercial break,BRB with Cupid." Abbey was still standing there, as Cupid turned off the mic and put down her hand. "Ahh!" She screamed jumping up happily. "Abbey! Oh my Ghoul! Heath likes you! He likes YOU! oh my gosh , oh my gosh!Eeeeek!" She fell back into her chair "Ahhh, don't you just love love?" " Wait, Cupid, how you shure he........" "Oh Please!" Cupid butted in, knowing exactly what Abbey was gonna say " He said that she was 'The COOLEST ghoul in school" and that her response was "ICY" ! He might as well of blurted out your name!" "Cupid......." "Oh My Ghoul! Abbey you have ''to go on a date with him!" "I went to the Die-ner with him last night....." "you DID!?" cupid blurted excitedly, "Yeah, the werecats invited-" "No! no no no Abbey! 4 girls and 1 guy is not a date! I mean a real date! I'll set it up! How is Friday?" "Well ,um ,Cupid?" "Yeah?" "Well, first, you not asked Heath, or me, Second, I have no idea what to do....for date." "Oh! you havent ever been on a date have you! Well, I'll just make it a double date! I'll find a couple." "uh" ''Brrrrng! "Aww! our air time is up, come on , lets go." cupid said grabbing her coat and heading out the door, Abbey followed her. "By the way," Abbey said "We have commercial breaks?" "We do now!" Cupid said . It was a purrr-fect day for a walk in the park, all Sunny and bright. The weather was so wierd here, one day it would be freezing, and the next would be as hot as the Savannahs. " Isn't it so pretty out today?" Frankie asked. " Not as pretty as you, Frankie fine!" "Awwww, Holt...........Stop trying to be your cousin! " "Sorry, but it is true." Holt said. " Speaking of your cousin....." Frankie started. "He hasn't told me aaaanything!" "Sorry, but, you know how he is....he's just...Heath! " " Yeah, I know." Holt said. ' I'll, focus now." Frankie said. "Good," Holt replied "Cuz I thought maybe we could write ourselfs a duet," "Really!?" Frankie said , her eyes lighting up Take that Opperetta! The arcade, Spectra could think of 1,000 things more romantic, but nothing more fun. Shure, every once in a while she liked a night out at a fancy resturant, but really that was boring, this'' this'' was perfect. Spectra snuck out her ICoffin,and turned it on camera mode, "Spectra!," Billy said warningly. He and Heath were in the middle of a interactive skateboarding race. "you know what I told you about your phone, your NOT posting any of this on the Ghostly Gossip." "fine" spectra said defeatedly " I won't post it, but I do want pictures, y'know to remember it." "Alright, but don't even try, I have a subscription, I get notified every time you make a post." "Aww.. you subscribed!" Spectra gushed over her boyfriends thoughtfullness. "If is only 2 palyer, why are you two going agaisnt each other, instead of us." Abbey said refering to her and Heath. "Cuz you'd beat me soooo bad!" Heath replied "huh, fair enough." After a whole week of being questioned right and left, this was just what Abbey needed, some relaxation. Cupid had set up this whole double date, at first, she was skeptical, but now, she was glad she agreed. This was amazing, fun, and having another girl there, did make it way easier. It felt more natral than a usual "Date". Who would have known this would be the perfect location? "Go Billy!" Spectra yelled . She nudged Abbey. "Alright," she replied "Is on!" They started to cheer on each one of the guys, it was getting pretty loud , but they were almost the only ones there. They heard the ending music blaring through the speakers as the winner appeared on screen. "Billy!" Spectra said " good job!" of corse he had won. "aww, come on dude,! That was toatally unfair!" Heath said laughing "Rematch!" "Not yet, " Abbey cut in "Now, she said stepping on the plasic board "is our turn!" "I am sooo gonna beat you!" Spectra said "is what you think!" They put in another dollar and began the race. "Hey Abbey!" Heath yelled "Skateboarding is alot like snowboarding!" Abbey smiled at him, sometimes he knew her so well "Thank you for tip!" Abbey yelled back "will remember while kicking Spectras butt!" " Its on now!" Spectra said hitting the button to start the race, laughing the starting countdown began 3 2 1 go!! the machine said "Go! Go !Go !Go!" The boys chanted The girls just laughed Abbey skillfully leaned back and forth on the plasitc platform, Heath was right, it was alot like snow boarding "How. are .your. points. going. up?" Spectra asked between breaths "Must try harder!" Abbey said "Yeah Spectra! Do'nt flame out!" Haeth said "Im Not gonna!" She replied doing a killer 360 and making her score rise by 100 points "Hate to say it....but......told you!" "That's my girl!" Billy called after her "30 seconds!" Heath yelled " Come on Abbey!" The D.J could obviously hear them beacuse Sk8er Boi by Aviril Lavine started blaring through the arcades speakers "He was a skater boy..." "She said see you later boy," "He wasnt good enough for her!" Abbey and Spectra started rocking out to the song as the last couple of seconds counted down on their game. The winners name appeared on screen "Good game!" Abbey said "Yeah yeah, " Spectra said luaghing " I'll get you next time!" So what if she didnt win? This was one of the best times she had ever had! "Did not know this would be so fun!" Abbey said. "Yep" Billy said "Most girls would never even think of this place." "We Come here all the time!" Spectra said " I come here alot too" Heath said " But usually there's not ghouls." "usually?" Abbey teased raising an eyebrow "um...well....I...uh.." Heath Stuttered. Spectra giggled. Heath was known for dating pretty much any ghoul who would date him, but that was before She''came along. "Am just teasing" Abbey said "oh, right." Heath said relived "Alright, so whatcha wanna play next?" Billy asked, no one in particular "Just Dance! Just Dance! Just Dance!" Spectra yelled leading her boyfriend to the Wii installed in the arcade "alright, alright." Billy responded, putting in the Just Dance 4 disc into the console. "Ha! " Abbey said "4 remotes! No excuses now, Mr.Burns!" "Oh Great, imma get beat....bad." Heath said " dont worry bro," Billy said "I will to." "True dat" Spectra said slliding her remotes strap onto her wrist Being Player 1 she pressed the start button on the Wii screen. "lets get this party started!!" Spectra yelled She went through the song list "No, .....no.....no...no.." She siad looking at the others for approval "Call Me Maybe!" She yelled nodding her head "Yes!" Abbey agreed, very excitedly. Spectra clicked on the song.It loaded. "Get ready to be defated!" She joked, doing a pose "You may hove gotten me at Skate boarding, But I am the Just Dance Queen!" "Yeah..." Billy sighed "it's true." The music started and everyone got into postion ''I threw a wish in the well , dont ask me I'll never tell The song played and everyone followed the motions "Hey I just met you, and this is cra-zy but heres my number, so call me maybe!" The ghouls started singing to the song The points where rising for the ghouls, meanwhile the guys, Not so much. " Beg and borrow and steal at first sight and it's real, I didnt know i would feel it, but its in my way!" They continued The scores where varing from second to second. "And all the other Ghouls try to ch-a-a-se me." Heath, not quite sang along. "Oh really?" Abbey joked "Hey!" Heath said " I can't help what's true!" Everyone laughed Before you came into my life I missed you so bad, I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so, bad! The song continued. "I love this game!" Spectra said "Have never played this," Abbey said "Is very fun!" The song ended. Spectra searched the list of songs again "um.... " She started "You dont know your beautiful?" "Thats a nice compliment Spectra, but you really should pick a song." Heath said Kiddingly "Oh Be Quiet Heath!" Spectra said She pressed the start button. The screen loaded. "So waht do you want to do after this?" Billy asked "Dinner?" Spectra suggested "Alright, Where?" He continued. "McDonalds?!" Spectra asked Billy turned to see the other's opinions, They nodded. "Alright" He declared in a princley fashion "There Shall be McDonalds!" "Yaaaaaay!" Spectra said as the next song started. Your'e insucure , Don't know what for, your turning heads when you walk through the do-o-r. "Hey, my name is Oceana, may I take your order?" The McDonalds waitress said "Yes, I The Prince will have a McDouble, with a coke and my beautiful ''Princess will have a Sweet Tea and fries." "Uh-huh, I see" she said smiling "And what will the other Prince and Princess be having?" "Well, I The Other Prince will have a Chicken Mc Spice and my ''Drop dead gorgeous Princess will have a Chicken Mc Bites and a frozen Cappachino" Heath said playing along "Well then, your majesties your order will be right up." she siad walking away. Once she was out of sight everyone burst out laughing. "Do always adress yourselfs this way?" Abbey asked "I believe that would be the first time." Billy replied "I liked it!" Spectra said "After all I am The Princess!" She joked "So Did you ghouls have fun at the arcade?" Heath asked. "yes!" Abbey said excitedly "Sooo much fun!" Spectra said "Here you your drinks your highnesses." The waitress said putting the drinks on they're table. Spectra took a sip of her sweet tea. "I totally beat you at Just Dance though." She said "Is okay," Abbey said smiling "I will get you next time, and there'' will'' be a next time." "So, ya wanna do this again?" Heath asked "Yes, I liked it very much." Abbey replied "I think we could arrange that." Billy said "Yay! More Double dates!" Spectra said "Alright, your foods here!" the waitress started "the Sweet tea and fries for the Beautiful Princess, And a Mc Double and coke for the prince, The chicken Mcbites and Frozen cappachino for the Drop Dead Gorgeous princess, and the Chicken Mc Spice fro the Other prince." She said putting the food on the table "alright if you need anything just let me know." She said bowing, and she walked away. "Wow...." Spectra said "She's Awesome!" she got a fry and dipped it in her ketchup Everyone started eating they're food. "Thank you for driving me to Cupid's house, Heath." Abbey said. Her and Cupid had planned a sleepover right after her and Heaths double date. " No problem, I always have time to give my "Princess" a ride." Heath said. Abbey giggled as she stepped out of the car "Goodbye Heath!" "Bye Princess." "So, how was it?!" That was the first question Abbey got asked when she walked into Cupid's house. "Charcilo, really? I just got here." "Don't call me that! And Yes, C'mon what'd yu expect? Im the godess of love! Now, am I awesome or what?!" Cupid said "Ok, Must admit, it was very fun." Abbey confessed "But now I think Heath will call me Princess all the time." "Why's that?" Cupid asked "It was like a ....pet name...for tonight." Abbey said "Awww that's so cute!" Cupid said "Not re-..........well not that cute." Abbey said " Are you kidding? It's adorable!" Cupid protested "Well, we are going on another double date sometime." Abbey said "Really!? See I knew all you needed was a little push!" cupid exclaimed "Alright," Abbey said "i'll give you that." "ok," Cupid started "This is kinda backwards, but, Makeovers are in the morning." "right, because we are going to maul?" "yep, so that leaves the other festivites for tonight."Cupid replied "like?" Abbey asked "well, theres pillow fights, but, um," " youre afraid I will break something?" Abbey asked "Well, you are'' pretty strong." cupid admitted' "Is okay, I understand." "Well guess that leaves us to movies! And popcorn! And ice cream....." "Yay!" Abbey said happily " I love movies!" "alright.." Cupid siad "what should we watch?" "let me guess? You only have romantic movies?" "Well....umm I have " Cupid started picking up a random dvd case " My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Season 1?" She questioned reading the case. After the movie the ghouls were dead tierd. "Alright" Cupid said "im gonna catch some sleep, goodnight" "goodnight." Abbey siad Frankie was flying, without wings. "Hey Abbey!" She exclaimed "Frankie!" Abbey said "what are you doing?" "Flying! What does it look like?" she responded "umm ..how are you -" "You should fly too!" Frankie yelled Abbey saw Draculaura fly past her. "alright" She said Abbey jumped up, and fell on her face. "huh" Frankie said "guess you can't fly." "Guess I can't" Abbey siad "Aww thats so cute!" An anonymus voice yelled Everything exploded. "Cupid," Abbey said sleepily "what are you doing?" She sat up Cupid turned around nervously "Not making you and Heath kiss on the Sims 3 ,if that's what you where wondering" "You are a mess!" Abbey giggled " How did you even do that?" " The supernatural expansion pack." Cupid said Abbey stood up and went to the computer "good job on charecters." She siad "thanks Cupid replied, saving her game " So ready for Makeovers?!" " Yes, am ready." ""c'mon! lets go!" Cupid said heading to where her makeup was stored " alright, who goes first?" Abbey asked? "umm..You! Now, lets see, what color eyeshadow? Pink, purple, blue...." " Purple" "alright then" Cupid said applying the color "wow! Gorgeous! " Dark purple, or red?" Jinafire asked "What are you wearing?" Skelita said Jinafire nodded her head towards a beautiful red dress with purple and balck designs on it "that" " Dark Purple" Skelita said decisivley. "dark purple it is" Jinafire said opening the the bottle of nail polish. "Oh this song is Freaky fabulousa! Shikira is the best!" " She does have some Uggh-mazing songs." Jin said. She blew on her nails wit her hot breath. The heat caused them to dry almost imediately. "need me to blow dry your nails?" She asked Skelita. "yes please!" Skelita said "Jin, Im telling you, you have the best power ever!" "Hey, Im not the one who can tell if something Fab is coming up!" "True, but I cant tell when." Skelita said "you ready? Jinafire said after getting dressed. She grabbed the car keys. "yes!" Skelita said " time to go to the Maul!" They walked out the door to the driveway "Jin I feel it agan! Most likely a sale!" Skelita said stepping into the car "sweet!" Jinafire siad starting the car. The ride was always a fun part for the were-cats, The wind, and the raido, it was them. "So Movie time ghouls?" Torlei asked parking her car in the spot she had found. "Yes!" The twins said "alright lets go!" They walked towards the building "uggh!" Meowlody said " The door, it's closed!" "um Meowlody," Purrsepone siad "you could just open it." "Not the point! You know I dont like closed doors." "I bet Manny would open the door for you!" Torlei said laughing "Torlei! It was ONE Boquet of flowers!" Meowlody protested "Hey, You guys had your fun with me and Heath last friday!" Torlei siad " you guys are cute, Meowlody" Purrsepone told her Meowlody glared at her sister "lets just buy our tickets." She said Catrine walked into the room. It smelled like burnt rubber, but she didn't mind. It was from her erasers, all down to nubs , her being a purr-fectionist. Luckily, she had just gotten back from Skull-Mart, with 2 bags full of new pencils and erasers. Catrine heard the bags crinkle as she set the supplies on her desk. She looked around at her chalk, paint, and drawings, that were hanging on her walls. They were considered " Amazing!" and " Absolutly Purr-fect!" by everyone else, but never enough for her. Sometimes, ''she thought 'I wish people would let me chase them, to get every detail purr-fect!'' RRRNNG RRRRIIINNG, her I-Coffin buzzed " Bonjor?" She awnsered " Catrine!" Her freind Rochelle excalimed " I heard the news! It is tre chic that you are transfering!" "Yes, I am very excited!" Catrine said " So what's up?" " People won't let me chase them." Silence "It's a thing!" " Catrine, you are so silly!" Rochelle laughed " Alright ghoul, see you on Monday!" "See ya!" Catrine hung up. She sat down at her desk, and opened her new pencils. She sharpened them to a point. Now It smelled like fresh wood and burnt rubber. She started sketching, Hopefully this one would meet her standards,................But probably not. "Memphis!! Mama's goin' outside!" Opperetta yelled Her pet spider scurried towards her. "Maybe we can find some insperation out here" She contined , opening the door. She smelled the sweet air, purfumed by the blooming flowers. She oped her eyes in amazment as a vibrant butterfly flew past face. She sat down by her favorite tree, it had been there for centuries. Once she had told Venus about it, and how much history it had to her. They had both vowed to protect it, from that day forward. Now she sat there, looking for song lyrics. She chewed on her eraser, unrealizingly. "I'm stuck," She told her spider. She looked up "hmm..." She said " Maybe all I need is a new...perspective." She began to climb the tree, her pet on her shoulder. Once the settled down on a sturdy branch she looked down. Opperetta could see so much more from the arial veiw. She studied her surroundings. "I've got it!!!" She exclaimed, scaring Mempihs. She jotted down some words on to the blank paper. "Hmm" She said again "this just might work......" "Hey Opperetta!!" Venus exclaimed. Opperetta Screamed. She fell and landed on her back with a loud thud. "oww" She groaned "You okay?" Venus asked helping her up. "Venus!!" Opperetta said, pulling her into a hug " I see you've been working on something" Venus said, looking down at Opperetta's notebook. "Oh, it's really nothing...." Opperetta said pulling her notebook closer protectively. "Nothing? Really?" Venus gave her a look that said,'' You REALLY expect me to belive That?'' " ''Don't make me use my pollen." She teased "You would'nt!" Opperetta gasped in mock horror " Oh wouldn't I?" "Well,.....If you really want to see it...." Opperetta said hesitently " I do!" Venus snatched the notebook from her. She read over what had been writen. "Opperetta! This is Fangtastic "It's Not that good..." Opperetta started "ya' know, you're too modest, Opperetta." "Billy, what are we going to write a story on?" Spectra asked, plopping down in her chair "well" Invisabilly started "We could make a report on how Howleen says 'Duh-Grr' all the time" Spectra gave him a look "That's hardly a story" she said "You said Hardly." He Teased "Ok, That's ''not a story." "ya shure?" He continued "Maybe it has some secret origins....or something." "Billy, the only thing it means is that she likes to come up with non-existant words" "well, thats all I can think of." "well.....we could do a story on the double date....." "No, Specky, I already told you." "fine." She said defeatedly. "Hey, you heard about Venus' new recycled fashions?" "Her what?!" "Ive got pic-a-tures" Spectra hugged him "Youre the beast!!!!" "and dontcha forget it." "Scaris??!!" Clawdeen exclaimed. "You gotta be pulling my fang! She was standing in the Headmistriss' office, with all of her ghoulfriends. "I assure you Miss Wolf, I do not kid." "And your'e really letting us go?!" They could not belive this oppertunity! Not only did they have a chance to go to Scaris, but Clawdeen also had a chance to be a international designer! "I belive this would be a great learning opertunity for all of you." Yeah, they were toatally going to learn, whilst in the fashion capital of the world. '' "Well, I suggest we start packing, no? Our flight does leave tomarrow." Rochelle said How excited she was to get to act as a tourgide to her friends! But that was not the only thing she was excited about. " Ghouls!" Draculaura exclaimed "Rochelle is right! We only have 24 hours!! SO not enough time!!!!" They were at the airport, awaiting their flight. "CLEO!" Duce exclaimed "What did you bring?!" He struglled to carry a huge pile of suit cases. "hey dude, your'e doing prety good" Clawd said, also carrying a ton of suitcases " Heath's burning out only carring one suitcase" Abbey could see Heath, pulling a grey tote. Smoke was emmiting from his hair. "Do not understand." She wispered to Ghoulia "Would have been much easier for me to carry it." "I know" She moaned " But this is more fun!" They burst into laughter. "Ghouls, What did you bring? A car?" Heath complained "Close, My scooter" Abbey laughed even harder. "You . Brought. Your. Scooter." Frankie said in disbleif. "Scooters, they are ''tre chic ''in Scaris." Rochelle Remarked. ''All passengers on flight number 13 please head towards your plane "''FRANKIE!" Cleo yelled " you almost KILLED us!" Frankie blushed ''ztttt '' ''"''Sorry!" She said "You better be." Clawdeen looked around. Scaris was absoulutely gorgeous! "You ghouls up for shopping?" Torlei asked. It was retorical "lets go." "We must saty together...." Abbey said "Exactly." She have the ghouls a sly look. They groaned. "um, Torlei. If you don't mind, there's pleanty of time to shop later" Draculaura insisted She tried to keep her cool. She really wasnt the type of ghoul to yell. "Um, no. Were going shopping. Chop Chop!" they hesitently followed her. Torlei had wore them out. They silently thought that wearing pumps might not of been the best Idea, but theyed never admit it. ''The things we do for fashion Cleo thought. Draculaura looked down at Abbey's shoes. "How do you wear those shoes?" She asked "Dont you break the heels alot? "No, strong girl make strong shoes." "But what about them melting?" She pointed to her necklace "Keeps cold, feet too." "Ghouls, keep yapping and you'll miss a sale." Torlei said Nice way to tell us to shut up Draculaura thought sarcasticly "It's so not fair!" Howleen complained. "she's in Scaris, and im stuck here." "Well" Twyla said "'Here' is' ' Hauntlywood , Howlifornia. There must be something to do." Howleen stood up. "what could there possibly be to do?! Whatever, I gotta go get the mail. Be back in a minute." "Ok" Twyla replied cheerfully. "I miss her so much!" Duce said "im starting to miss Ula too!" Clawd admitted The boys were at The Coffin Bean, having shakes. And whining appearently. "Guys! We don't need ghouls to ruin our bro-time! Holla!" Heath exclaimed "But.....What about all the frech guys?" Clawd asked "Clawd, She'll be fine." Heath said. "I know! I'll ask Cupid!" He rushed off, Leaving Duce and Heath behind. Great "Twyla!" Howleen ran into her room excitedly. "Twyla! Twyla! You wont belive this!" Twyla looked up at Howleen "My gosh, what is it?" She asked Howleen held the poster to her freinds face. She had a huge grin on her face. " auditions?" "Yeah! auditions! Twyla, we could be stars!" " YOU could be a star. Howleen, I don't know, im not good in front of crowds....." Twyla said Howleen looked at her friend sadly. "Fine" She said perking up "But promise you'll at least come to support me?" "Promise" Twyla said smiling Clawd was wimpering loudly "Clawd.Clawd! Stop that! Clawd.Stop crying or else i will kick you out!" That shut him up. "Now what could possibly be the problem?" Cupid asked. Clawd had true love. He had Draculaura. What did he need love advice for? "I-i-it's Ula!" Clawd exclaimed. Cupid put her hand on Clawds shoulder "Clawd" She said nodding her head slowly "Ula's in Scaris" Sometime he could be so..... "I Know! With all of the french guys!!!" So thats what this was about. "Look hon, you have nothing to worry about.You just need to trust her." Clawds eyes lit up that did the trick Cupid thought "So what your'e saying....Is that i should buy a plane ticket and go after her!" He rushed out of the room. "No! Clawd!" Cpid excalimed this was going to be a long day Scaris. It was a big city. Clawdeen gulped as she stared at the building where she would train for the next week. "Well, what are you waiting for?!" her friend Draculaura asked eagerly Clawdeen smiled. Knowing her friends had faith in her made her feel great, but could she really win?The competiton was tough. "Thanks, ghouls. For beliving in me." She said, then started to walk towards the doors. She was about to step inside. "Don't mess up!!!" Torlei yelled with an evil grin. As Cupid walked down the hallway she saw a vaugely familiar head of hair at the locker next to hers. Red and Black? she thought'' Where have i seen that before?'' The Vampire turned around and Cupid gasped. Oh NO! Oh nonono! "Hey Cupid" a VERY fake southern accent said She stared in horror. "Or do you prefer Charcilo?" He teased "Valintine!" She Shouted "What- What are you doing here?!" He grined "Well, considering im now technicly "Harmless", Headmistress gave me a sholarship, I was the best of my class at Belfry Prep, you know." "Yeah! Because you got all of your minions to do your school work!" Cupid did not have time for Val to be at this school. "I prefer the term "Followers"" He said slyly "What are we? On Tumblr?" She shot back "Now now now, Charcilo, dont get your wings in a twist." She couldnt stand this. Him! Here! I mean, yes, sh was supposed to be accepting and tolarate monsters but really? This was Val they were talking about! "Ok. Val, imma make a deal with you. You don't bother me, I won't bother you." "Oh, but you are so much fun to bother." He teased GRRRR What is with this dude?! Brrrng! The school bell rang. "See you in class Charcilo." "And they just left me here!" Robecca ranted "Wow" Venus said, pretending to be intrested. Really she was thinking about where she was going to hang her new "Recycle. OR ELSE" signs. "Are you even listening!?" Robbecca asked furiously. Venus was not a good actor. "Look, so they left you here. Why don't you buy your own ticket?" "I do'nt have that kind of money! I don't have any money! I spent it all on my new boots." Robbeca explained , Showing Venus her shoes. "Well, at least theyre cute." She mumbled "Well, what if we raise the money? I mean, cant be that hard." What do you mean can't be-" Robecca started "And I have an idea!" Venus excalimed jumping up "Come on!!" She yelled running out of the Creepateria "Oh Boy." "Thanks for coming Heath" Clawd said "even though i toatally told you not to" "So you need money," Venus started "and I need to find my plants good homes!" There were a ton of them, a room full. It was way too crowded for them to grow healthily. "And.....?" "So.. we can have a plant sale!!!!" Venus jumped up and down excitedly "Oh! It'll be so fun!!!" She exclaimed "Venus," Robecca said "You sound like a Disney Princess" "Ew." "Torlei!! We are in Scaris and we havent even seen the Effiel Terror yet!" Draculaura complained This, was true. All they had seen was clothes. And shoes. A couple purses. "Oh, who wants to see boring stuff?" Torlei said "Boring!?" Cleo scoffed "Look, it's romantic. No one's boyfriends are here. Now , Shop shop! We need to catch the sales!" "I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO ANGRY TO BUY THINGS IN MY UNLIFE!!!" When the boys arrived in SCaris, they couldn't seem to find the ghouls anywhere. "What the heck!?" Clawd yelled "where are they?" "I think im the only sane one right now" Heath said "Sweet!" They started to walk. They had no luck in finding Draculaura and Cleo. "Are you guys getting hungry?" Clawd asked "we should get some...FOOD!!!" He smelled food from a mile away, every single time. "I guess" Clawd ranafter the smell. "Come on!!!" he yelled "Are you getting nervous?" "Twyla!" Howleen laughed "your'e not even the one auditoning!" The room, was filled with many hopeful ghouls, dieing to get the part as Ghouliet. "The i dea for this movie, is toatally growlicious! It's like Romeo and Ghouliet, but with modern stuff. And Spolier alert: No one dies!!!" "How many people do you think are in this room?" Twyla asked nervously "Ok, how bout you help me practice my ,lines, so it can take your mind off things?" "Sounds like a plan." Twyla smiled "Purr-fect! Amazing! Absoulutely brilliant!" The director yelled "So.. I Got the part?!" Howleen asked , hope filling her eyes. "No, Not you. Her!" He contined gesturing towards Twyla. "W-what?" Twylas stuttered "She's perfect! The shyness, and her innocent face! She shall be our Ghouliett!" "Uhhh" Twyla "But, She didnt even auditon!" Howleen complained "Yeah! I didn't even audition." "You don't need to!, Now I expect to see you here tomarrow at 8:00 AM, ..uh, I didnt quite catch your name." "Her name's Twyla." Howleen said agrily "Yes, Twyla. Well better get moving ghouls, I have some announcing to do." "Whatcha listening to?" Deuce asked She's Ice Cold But she's making me melt..... Heath pulled out his earplugs "Oh, Nothing." "Is it the new Now track?" Clawd asked "Shure." Heath responded "That means no." Deuce took the headphones "Here ,let me see" "Fine." Heath said reluctantly High explosive dynomite, She's all I want, so I-I'm On a mission tonight "Owl City?" "Yep." "Nice choice" "The songs about Abbey, isn't it? 'What? " Heath said "No" Deuce and Clawd just stared at him. "Fine , yes. "Knew it." They said at the same time. Ding "Oh, I got a text." Cleo said stopping to check her phone "What?! Duce says..Apearently Heath thinks he's..........James Bond?" The Ghouls burst out laughing. "LOL That couldnt be further from the truth!" Draculaura laughed "Well," Torlei said with that evil smile of hers "He ''did ''save Abbey." "You must bring this up." Abbey shook her head then burst out laughing "ahh, is pretty funny." She admited The ghouls laughed again. Heath? James Bond? They didn't think so! "Yes!" Venus exclaimed "See! Told ya we'd make it to Scaris!" She and Robecca walked out of the airport with their luggage. "Wow." Robecca stood awestruck. "It's so pretty." "I know! Look at all the plant life! That is one epic rose!" Venus said, pointing at a rose type she had never seen before. "Well. we should proably check into the hotel, then see if we can find the ghouls." "Sounds like a plan." "I can't belive we havent found them yet!" Clawd said. "We looked everywhere." "She looks farmilair." Heath said, running up to the ghoul. "Hello?" He asked "Heath?" Venus turned around. "Venus?" "No, Im the Easter Bunny." she said sarcasticly. "Very funny." "Hey! Robecca!" Robecca flew over on her rocket boots "Guys!" She said happily "You wouldnt know where the others were, would you?" "Nope, we've been looking for them all day." "Us too." Venus said. "Well, 5 heads are better than one! Lets go!"